federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Noah Fukushima
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Noah Almin has experience a roller-coaster of life events over the past several years that is only now beginning to level out into something of potential. Currently serving out the final four years of a five-year probation, Noah is stationed on the planet Bajor where he is attending the University to obtain a degree in journalism and photography. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born March 17, 2382. *Parents - Mariame Almin (2352) and mTahmoh Almin (2352-2382). *Step-Father - Tahmoh Almin (2352-2402). *Step-Father - Hitoshi Fukushima (2344). Conceived during a period in which his birth father had crossed over to the regular universe, Noah never had the chance to meet the man, save for a brief moment when Connor, as he lay dying, held his infant son for the first time. Months later, his mother met his father's regular counterpart and he became his step-father. After his fathers death in future plots, Noah's mother remarried to a man named Hitohsi. Sibling(s) *Younger Sister - Delaney Almin (2383). *Younger Sister - Zayani Almin (2384). *Younger Sister - Yvette Almin (2384). *Younger Brother - Connor Almin (2384). *Younger Sister - Melissa Almin (2389). Extended Family Noah never knew his paternal grandmother due to her premature death when she drowned in 2366. Noah has some interaction with his maternal Betazoid grandfather, however, not often. *More information regarding Noah's Nieces/Nephews, In-laws and Extended Step Family can be found at the links. There is no information available for his cousins. Children Brinn Almin *'Born:' August 17, 2404. *'Mother: 'Siomane Cassica. *'Species (Gender): '''1/2 Bajoran, 1/4 Deltan and 1/4 Terran (Female). As the first born, Brinn Almin, is the eldest of the triplets. She was not natural and was conceived after her mother underwent a procedure, they wanted to remove Noah's Betazoid genetics to ensure they did not conflict with Cassica's Bajoran genetics - a combination known to cause a high risk of mental impairment in any resulting children. Avery Almin *'Born:' August 17, 2404. *'Mother: Siomane Cassica. *'Species (Gender): '''1/2 Bajoran, 1/4 Deltan and 1/4 Terran (Male). As second born, Avery Almin, is the middle triplet. He was not natural and was conceived after her mother underwent a procedure, they wanted to remove Noah's Betazoid genetics to ensure they did not conflict with Cassica's Bajoran genetics - a combination known to cause a high risk of mental impairment in any resulting children. Tahren Almin *'Born: August 17, 2404. *'Mother: 'Siomane Cassica. *'Species (Gender): '''1/2 Bajoran, 1/4 Deltan and 1/4 Terran (Male). As the third born, Tahren Almin, is the youngest of the triplets. He was not natural and was conceived after her mother underwent a procedure, they wanted to remove Noah's Betazoid genetics to ensure they did not conflict with Cassica's Bajoran genetics - a combination known to cause a high risk of mental impairment in any resulting children. Step-Children Jasilos Viobahn *'Born: December 09, 2399. *'''Mother: Siomane Cassica. *'Father: 'Ghislain Viobahn. *'Species (Gender):' 1/2 El Aurian and 1/2 Bajoran (Male). As the first born, Jasilos Viobahn, was really 'born' the day he was taken from his mother and placed inside of an incubator to further develop. He was named after Ghislain's father Jasilos. Being the oldest, he remembers his father somewhere but has taken well to his step-father Noah. More is to be developed. Natalie Viobahn *'Born: '''February 14, 2401. *'Mother:' Siomane Cassica. *'Father: Ghislain Viobahn. *'''Species (Gender): 1/2 El Aurian and 1/2 Bajoran (Female). Second born, Natalie Viobhan, was too young to really remember her biological father. She has taken more to her step-father Noah, as well as her younger siblings. More is to be developed. Personal Life Winston Meador Noah met the child predator, Winston Meador, when he posed as a photographer at youth sporting events, and managed a modeling agency which served as a cover for his darker interests. Winston latched onto Noah while the boy was in gymnastics, forming a bond with the boy - only to sexual abuse him. He pressured Noah into working wit him - convincing the already troubled boy that his family would hate him anyway. Meador's interfences was later determined by Noah's probationary tribunal as a contributing factor to his criminal state. Lauren Una Noah met his victim, Lauren Una, as one of Meador's favourite stars while he was under the man's influence. His abuse of her left deep scars on the girl's emotional state - scars that still have not fully healed, though the pain is starting to fade - which presented the greatest road-block to Noah's hope for a pardon. Siomane Cassica *Married - June 20, 2403. Noah met his wife, Siomane Cassica, as public/highschool sweethearts and the two were together for much of their teenage lives until Noah's mUniverse side took over and turned him for the worst. As Noah became more violent and controlling, he was able to pit against her father and family which created a rift. Soon enough, Cassica had alienated her parents and fell victim to Noah, eventually being raped and left for dead. After being found, she recovered only to attempt suicide. Cassica's memories were blocked using a mindmeld and she attempted to recover, though always had a strange attraction to the boy even after he was healed. When Noah returned to Bajor as Jonathan Rahl, he and Cassica began an affair in 2402. Since then, the relationship developed, reaching a peak when her husband died and they were able to wed. Mayana Sarex Noah met his former girlfriend, Mayana Damar-Sarex, under the alias Galen Dejar when he went to Cardassia to escape his crimes in the Federation. On Cardassia, he was able to get a job at The Salty Brine as a line cook, but his past soon caught up with him. Being the target of severel attacks, he was interrogated by Mayana's Uncle Raylon Evek and forced to go back to his normal idenity and appearance. Soon enough, word of his placement reached Bajor and Margianne Savoi went to the planet to see him. Offering him money and Mayana as well to help him, the two moved in together. A strange attachment formed where they're roommates with benefits. When Noah had a change of heart in 2402, he offered his goodyes to Mayana and left for the Federation - they are no longer in contact. Their first post was 9976. Personal History The product of a union between a regular-universe mother and a mUniverse father, Noah Almin was cursed from birth. For the first 12 years of his life, he lived more or less a normal life. His step-father was anything but loving - disliking Noah at best, loathing him at the worst moments. Noah dealt with this abuse - emotional, verbal and many times physical as well - and tried to make the best of his life. He found a deep and abiding passion in gymnatics - something he shared with his oldest sister, Delaney - and saw his practices as an escape from the situation at home. As puberty hit, however, the mirror genetics which had lain dormant inside of Noah came to life, creating a whirlwind of disaster for his family and everyone surrounding them. The culmainaton nearly resulted in his step-father's death, but Noah was overpowered and taken into custody. At that time, a highly experimental procedure was conducted by Dr. Zayn Vondrehle, in which the mirror DNA of mTahmoh was extracted, and replaced with the regular Tahmoh's genetic material. The result was that Noah's memories reverted to the last poing before the mirror genetics took control. When he woke to find himself in the hospital, he was confused - and managed to escape back home. Once there his sister, Delaney, informed hmi as to what happened. Unwilling to go back - he had no memory of the actions which landed him in trouble in the first place - Noah found someone who would transport him secrely to Cardassia. His attempts to pass as a hybrid-Cardassian failed, but the locla politics provided Noah with amnesty from Federation law as long as he remained on the planet. He was given a probationary citizenship with the promise of full residence in five years. Life on Cardassia proved a blessing for Noah. He made a few friends, established himself as a productive member of society, and sought counselling for his situation. Through the latter, he began regaining memories of what happened during his madness. Struck with guilt, Noah realized he could not spend his life in hiding forever. However, he did not have the courage to return to Federation territory openly; instead, Noah had his featured altered minimally and took on the alias of Jonathan Rahl. His intent was to try and see if he could gain a pardon for his crimes. He ran into a snag with one of his victims, Lauren al-Khalid and realized the flaw in his plan. He could not accept a pardon in good conscience. Turning himself in, Noah pleased insead for a reduced sentence and was given five years probation - after which he would be a free man. Now settled in a Federation residence hall on Bajor, Noah is working towards completing his goals. Education and Career With an interest in journalism, Noah spent a lot of time building his portfolio on a number of stories including on on the Cardassian Nature Conservation. Now back in the Federation, he plans on continuing his career under his alias in journalism at the University of Bajor and expected to graduate before his probationary period is over. Time Alterations In future posts, his sister - Delaney - managed to come back in time and give his parents the details on his surgery while Noah was still a toddler. With the help of current Zayn Vondrehle (then a prospective Starfleet Cadet), Dr. Julian Bashir successfully performed the procedure on the boy. Recent developments have created a schism in reality for the Almin family. In future plots, Tahmoh Almin is murdered in the year 2402 - resulting in his mother suffering a stroke and slowly recovering. Meanwhile, in current plot-line has Noah and his siblings living with their mother on Earth, while his father is in a penal colony for attacking Mariame, Noah and Connor with a knife in an attempt to kill them all. Category:Tara's Characters Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Terran Category:Deltan Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:Mirror Universe Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:All Characters